1. Field of the Invention
Known fastening members of the type to which the invention is directed are generally such that after assembly the major forces and the most common forces applied by the flexible support member to the fastening member are applied in a direction tending to disengage the fastening member from its engagement with the slat. As such any excessive loads applied to the attachment will cause the same to disengage and release the slat from its connection with the support member.
2. Prior Art
West German utility model Pat. No. 7,023,216.5 published Sept. 17, 1970, discloses three embodiments of a fastening member for fastening a venetian blind slat to a flexible support member. Of the three embodiments shown, two involve a fastening member in which a loop of the flexible supporting member is engaged by the fastening member and then the fastening member is snapped into place in an opening in the slat. In the third embodiment the fastening member does not pass through an opening in the slat but rather engages the opposite lateral side edges of the slat. In both of the two embodiments in which the fastening member snaps into place in an opening in the slat, the forces applied to the slat by the supporting member are generally in a direction such as to tend to cause disengagement of the fastening member from the opening in the slat. In the event of excessive forces being applied to the fastening member the same can become disengaged from the slat thus freeing the same from the support member.